Im Not Pregnant, I'm Just Fat
by ThisIsOneHellOfAUserName
Summary: What happens when you mix sake, a pervert, and a romanced slayer together? Pregancy. But guess what? Miroku doesn't remember a thing! With the windtunnel nearing it's opening, Sango decides to keep it a secret. But can she hide it through month nine? R
1. The Begginging

-1Kirara drifted lazily across the sky, her flames blending into the sunset behind her. Sango yawned and stretched her limbs as she re-positioned herself on the neko-youkai. Miroku chuckled behind her. He tightened his grip on his staff he held in front of her body. Sango turned to face him, a curious expression draped on her face. The setting sun illuminated her brown eyes, causing them to sparkle and gleam with curiosity. Her plush lips were slightly pressed together, causing them to turn a beautiful shade of red. Miroku desperately wanted to stroke them with his thumb, to feel their silkiness under his touch, to envelope them within his own. Her lips reminded him of roses, smooth and soft and red…

"What's so funny monk?" she inquired, her brow raised.

Miroku was entranced by her lips, moving gracefully, forming the words that she spoke so beautifully. He stared into her eyes, then blushed. "What?"

"You ok?" Sango asked, concern in her voice. A small smirk crept onto her face. She couldn't help it. He was so cute when he was out of it. Like how Kohaku used to act when he was around the young girls of the village. Insecure and innocent. Sango's smile fell. Kohaku….how was it that Miroku could capture her brother's image so perfectly? Sango sighed. Maybe that was the only thing she saw in him, her brother. Miroku reminded her of the fond memories that she recalled from her time with friends and family. The warm, fuzzy feeling of love that bubbled up inside her and rose to her heart. Yeah…Miroku reminded her of love…

Sango blushed crimson red. What was she thinking? Ew! Her with Miroku?! Her and him in love?! Please…

"Yes I'm fine…" Miroku responded tentatively. He snapped out of his trance and focused on the horizon before him. The sky was gorgeous, each shade the sunset painted had it's own exquisite beauty. A few scattered trees popped out from the ground here and there, but became blurs as Kirara soared over them. Miroku looked over his shoulder to watch them disappear into the distance. Interesting how something could come and go so fast. And that rule seemed to apply to everything, weather it be distance or people.

InuYasha bounded ahead of them, carrying Kagome on his back. He sniffed the air, millions of scents becoming distinct by his sharp nose. He inhaled deeper, then lowered his nose. No danger. For now.  
"Are we almost to that village that guy mentioned?" Kagome asked, stretching her arms. She tried to balance on InuYasha's back while doing this. "I really need a bath and a bed tonight," she concluded, whining yet again. InuYasha scoffed. Women, always complaining about something. It drove him crazy. But he loved her all the same.

"Yeah."

A giant smile spread across her face, "Great."

Finally, they reached the village. There were festive lights strung along the buildings, glowing in the darkness. They cast a warm, happy glow around the area, only to be accompanied by the enormous bonfire in the center of the town square. The villagers danced in time to the flames, and their shadows following their footsteps. The hot fire was like a demon, reaching out, trying to touch the villagers. Though, instead of being afraid the people rejoiced and smiled and clapped in joy. Saké was being served all around, only increasing the amount of happiness around.

Sango felt her eyes water. Her village used to hold festivals like this all the time. She could her father's ghost in the flicker of the flame, pulling her along, guiding her clumsy uncertain steps in the dance. He used to smile at her so fondly, his eyes would sparkle with the magnificent glow of fatherhood. Kohaku would get jealous and run up to them, his hair tousled and his face small in his essance of youth. Then they would all dance together, and she could remember her heart beating to the strum of the drum, her feet in tune with the fire. Just how the villagers looked now.

"Sango…? You alright?" Miroku asked. Why would she cry at something like this?

"What?…..O…I'm fine sorry…"

Miroku cupped her jaw in his hand and turned her head upward to face him.

"You need to tell me what's wrong. I'm worried about you."

Sango blushed. "No really just…remembering that's all. It's nothing honestly."

Miroku stared at her, his eyes bearing a serious glare. "I don't like it when you keep things from me, but if you really don't want to tell me I suppose I can do nothing about it. Keep it to yourself then."

Sango wanted to tell him, and she wanted him to comfort and console her, but she knew it was a waste of time. Especially here, in font of everyone. That would cause a scene and some unwanted suspicion of a relationship. Kagome would never let her live _that _down. Sango shuddered at the thought.

Kirara landed, then waited for the two to climb off. She was engulfed in her own flame, a wave of heat emitting from her shrinking form. She fire cleared and she transformed back into her adorable cat form. Kagome scooped her up off the ground, causing her to mew slightly. InuYasha watched from afar, then walked over to her.

"You wanna, uh, like, go over there and do whatever?" he asked shyly, blushing slightly. He really did enjoy Kagome's company, especially when they were alone. He figured that now was the perfect time.

"Uh…" Kagome was surprised by the sudden invitation. "Sure."

The two walked off silently, both nervous and excited. Miroku watched them go in envy. They were actually starting a true relationship. How badly he wanted to sweep Sango off her feet and take her on a…what was it Kagome had called it? A date? Yeah that. He wanted to express his feelings for her, but had no idea how. He could court any woman in the world I seemed, except Sango. Why was that?! The one woman in his entire life that he had actually had feelings for, and he couldn't even tell her. What a disgrace. Miroku lowered his head and shook it slightly. What the hell was wrong with him? Maybe he really was in love…

Sango interrupted his thoughts, "I'm going to bed. Will you get me a room please Houshi-sama?"

Miroku looked up at her. "Of course my dear Sango. Whatever you want." Miroku turned on his heal and headed towards the nearest inn, Sango hot on his trial.

"Why won't you come join us in the celebration?" Miroku inquired, leading her to her room.

"I'm just…tired. And I don't really like big social things like that."

Miroku smiled. "O I see." He walked out of the room without saying anything.

Sango watched him leave, disappointment read on her face. He just walked out on her. Probably to go into the village. Flirt with some stupid village girl and get lucky. Sango felt the tears return to her eyes. One fell from her cheek and hit her bare foot. She lazily wiped it away. Why was it so difficult for her? She finally found someone to sustain her pain, but he felt nothing for her. It wasn't fair! Kagome had InuYasha, who was head over heals in love with her. But Miroku…he just…he was just a player. Who only cared about himself. Sango sniffled.

There was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Sango asked in a quivering voice.

"Close your eyes," Miroku responded softly. Sango obeyed hesitantly, fearing for her safety. With Miroku, you can never be sure about anything. The door opened and she heard his footsteps all around her. After a few minutes, she was getting anxious. What the hell was he doing? She felt his big, warm hands rest themselves on her shoulders. He squeezed them lightly and sensually, then leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"Open your eyes."

Sango did as she was told. She gasped at the sight before her. The room had a red glow all around it, due to the lanterns that were strung on the walls. The back shoji screen was opened, revealing the peaceful garden. Night was officially upon them, and the moon shone gracefully upon the land. The flowers basket in the dim light, their beauty exemplified by the dark. There was a bottle of saké on the table in the center of the room, and a few candles were lit around it.

"Why…?" Sango asked.

"Well, you said you didn't like the crowd. So, I brought the celebration to you."

Sango couldn't believe it. Why would he do this for her?

"But you can't party alone my dear. So, may I accompany you this evening for some fun, my dear Sango?" He took her hand and kissed the top of it, daringly. Sango was on the edge of lunging into his arms, but she kept her cool. She gently pulled her hand away from his and took on a serious look.

"As long as you don't try anything monk," She said coldly.

Miroku looked stunned. Most women would be in his arms by now, and they usually confess their love to him by now. Why wasn't it working on her?

"Why I would never," he responded, with cunning. "Come, my dear, let's have a drink."

Sango was nervous. She bit her bottom lip as Miroku made his way over to the table. He sat down and pulled two small cups out of his kimono sleeve. He set them down lightly, then looked over at her quizzically.

"I uh….I don't drink.." Sango responded.

"Have you ever had it?" Miroku inquired. "If not I believe you should taste before you decline."

Sango didn't want to disappoint him after all he had done for her. She sat on the other side of the table, then grabbed the other cup. She brought the clear liquid to her lips and sipped lightly. It felt like warm, melted silk was sliding down her throat, warming her from the inside out. Before she knew it, she was pouring herself another shot. Miroku watched her and chuckled. So what if they were drunk? He could control himself. He too poured himself more.

Only twenty minutes later, the bottle was empty. The two were laughing hysterically and having a great conversation. Somehow, Sango had wandered over to Miroku's side of the table, and was only about a foot away from her. Sango looked up at Miroku, an innocent smile upon her face. Miroku stared down at her, grinning. There were those glorious lips again. Those soft, red lips. Miroku subconsciously moved his hand to rest under her jaw. He turned her head upwards and drew it closer to his own. His heart pumped his blood rapidly, and in the silence, he could hear hers beating too. Their lips met fiercely, with craving. Hers were just as he imagined, silky and smooth, yet strong. They pulled apart for only a moment, and stared into each other's eyes.

"Sango…" Miroku whispered, only inches from her face.

Sango was silent as her eyes shivered with happiness. She leaned forward yet again, taking control. She kissed him hungrily, turning their sweet, chaste fling into a full blown adventure. He followed her lead, placing one hand on the back of her neck and the other around the small of her back. He pulled her to him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He pushed her into the nearby wall gently, and broke the kiss. She sat under him, staring at him innocently.

"I love you."

Sango's eyes widened. She knew they were both totally wasted. But who gave a fuck? This was the happiest moment of her life. She proceeded to untie the bow of his purple monk robe. Miroku looked down at her, smiling. He knew without her even saying it. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it, pushing it to the wall also. Doing the same with the other, Sango was completely in his grasp. She breathed nervous, shaky breaths, but held a smile on her face. Miroku leaned down and kissed her again, this time with more passion. She opened her mouth, allowing him entrance. Their tongues dance and flickered, hot like the bonfire and dancers outside.

Sango gasped for breath. "Miroku…I..I'm ready to bear your children."

"Are you sure? I don't want to rush you," Miroku whispered into the crook of her neck. He kissed her collar bone, then sucked on it gently. Sango gasped, now in pleasure.

"Yes I'm sure! I love you!" She shouted. She grabbed him and pulled him as close as possible. She pulled the purple cloth from his body, flinging it to the side with the slightest movement. Miroku expertly untied the bow that held her green shirt to her thighs. He grabbed the skirt with the same hand, and removed them both with the same swish of the hand. He looked down at her, her kimono coming undone. He ran his finger down the crevice of her kimono, through her generous cleavage and to her belly button. He couldn't hold back any longer. Sango had already removed his kimono, and she was ready. He positioned himself above her, and started doing his thing.


	2. Realization

-1Sango felt her head throb in the darkness. She opened her heavy eyelids slowly, feeling the aftermaths of the last evening. ….What exactly happened? She couldn't remember. All she knew was that her head hurt and that there was a pain between her legs…

Sango put two and two together. She shot up into sitting position, the room spinning before her. Bright, morning light shone through the open screen, blinding her and causing her head to hurt even more. She raised an arm to cover her eyes from the sunlight, only to realize that her kimono sleeve didn't follow. Sango looked down. She was completely naked. She shivered as the morning breeze flew over her exposed body. She looked down to her right.

"O…My…God!" she whisper shrieked. She scrambled away from the sleeping form of Miroku. She stopped. She didn't. No way. She couldn't have. Sango realized she was covered by the purple monk robes. She lifted it up cautiously. Yep. He was naked too. That could have only meant one thing, they had done the nasty. Sango gasped in panic. This was really, really bad!…Wait….if he was drunk too…then maybe he didn't actually remember the events of last night either. Sango carefully stood, and reached for her clothes. She hastily put them on and scrammed for the door.

Miroku awoke with a start. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. ….What the hell? Why was he naked. O shit. He had fucked some random girl hadn't he? Miroku reached down and touched the floor neck to him. It was still warm. Someone had defiantly slept with him last night…but who…?

Sango ran out into the front grounds of the castle. It was fine. It never happened. No one would ever know the difference. Sango paled. She felt a cold sweat break out, and trickle down the back of her neck. She went to cover her mouth with her hand, but it was too late. She bolted for a nearby bush, and dropped to her knees before it. She hurled the contents of the previous days meals into the leaves, coughing and spitting. When she was finished, she wiped her lips with her kimono sleeve. A single tear ran down her cheek.

She was pregnant.

No! This couldn't happen to her! She couldn't explain it to Kagome or InuYasha, let alone Miroku! She had to defeat Naraku! She had to avenge Kohaku! She had no time to waste carrying a child! Sango wrapped her arms around her stomach and hugged herself.

That's when she had and idea.

No one would have to know.

She was going to hide it.

The first few months would be easy. She could easily hide the small bump in her kimono. For the last few months, she would…..well…she'd have to think about that. But it wouldn't be so hard. She could do this. She had to do this. For her sake, as well as Miroku's. He wouldn't want to be held responsible for a child! She couldn't so that to him, after all he had done for her. Sango smiled. This was going to be too easy.


	3. Month One

-1Sango walked next to Miroku, her glance darting to his expressionless face every two minuets. He seemed like he didn't remember. If he did, he was a really good actor. Sango squinted at him with a glare. If he did remember, then why hadn't he confronted her about the situation? It was a serious matter. At least to her it was. He had probably done it a thousand times, so this was no different. Of course there was always the possibility that he had been so wasted that it really was all a blur to him. In that case she was the one who needed to confront him about it.

Sango cursed herself under her breath. She hated her little internal mental disputes she had been having as of late. She blamed her God forsaken pregnancy hormones. Damn things. She had been extremely moody and she hated trying to keep it all bottled up. The slightest action would piss her off, or something stupid like a dead demon would make her want to cry. It was ludicrous. If she showed her insane hormones, there was no doubt that Kagome would take notice and would defiantly say something. Then she would have to explain the whole story in front of everyone, which would only lead to her upsetting and embarrassing Miroku, which she defiantly didn't want to do.

"…ango? Sango?" asked a curious Miroku. Sango blushed. There she had gone, off into her own little world. How could she had been so stupid?

"Wuh?" she responded ignorantly. Her face was dumbfounded, and her eyebrows were raised in confusion.

Kagome snickered. She, as well as InuYasha, were standing behind Miroku, who was standing in front of her. He was only about three solid inches away from her face, his hand near his head as if he had been waving it in front of her. They had apparently stopped thanks to her stupid-ness.

"Are you alright?" Miroku asked, smirking at the situation. He had to admit, it was funny and cute to see his strong little slayer acting so clueless. He let out a little chuckle, causing InuYasha and Kagome to follow in full blown laughter. Miroku cracked up soon after. Sango gave a nervous giggle, feeling more and more retarded as the seconds went by. Her face was as red as a cherry, and her smile was absolutely fake. She felt like crying.

"Yeah I'm fine. Sorry. Got a little lost in thought."

Miroku snorted in his laughter. He reached for her bottom and gave it a good grope. "That's quite alright my dear Sango," He managed through his chortling. "I think it's cute when a strong little vixen like you gets all out of it like that."

Sango blushed deeper, almost to the shade of maroon. He had to remember if her was saying stuff like that. Especially in front of InuYasha and Kagome. Gosh could he be anymore embarrassing?!

"Shut up pervert," Sango retaliated, smacking his hand. She walked past him, then strode through InuYasha and Kagome, who had ceased their laugher. She stuck her nose in the air and crossed her arms. People could be so inconsiderate at times.

Kagome ran up next to her. "What's the matter Sango?"

"Humph."

"Common!" InuYasha shouted, surrounding her by standing on her other side. "We were just having some fun! Lighten up!"

Sango walked faster, stomping her feet into the twigs as she went. She was so not in the mood for this. Or much of anything at the moment for that matter. All she wanted to do was sleep.

"Jeez what's her problem?" InuYasha asked an equally confused Kagome.

She shrugged then replied, "Must be that time of the month."

Sango mentally laughed. Yeah right. It hadn't been "time of the month" for about two months. She wished she would get her period. That would make her the happiest girl in the world. Then she would only be moody for a week instead of nine months. She had a theory actually; that when you get pregnant all your period hormones attack you at once and they eat away at your soul and mind and make you go crazy and then when the baby finally pops out you go back to normal. Yeah. That's right. Believe it. Every girl that's ever been pregnant always turns into a psycho-bitch who makes her husband run ridiculous errands for stupid foods that'll only make her fat and then she complains about every little stupid pain that she gets and makes it even harder for herself by putting herself in a mental state were she thinks that the whole world is out to get her. Or so it seems.

Sango wished she could do that too. But no. She had no husband to get her sushi covered in wasabi and syrup in the middle of the night. No husband to rub her feet when she got sore. No husband to be there with her through the child birth.

No. She had to do this all on her own. And she was determined to deliver this thing, hormones and all.


	4. Month Two

-1The demon swung it's enormous claw downward, slamming it into the hard earth. InuYasha had just barely snatched Kagome out of the way in time, setting her down by an oak tree to the left. He instructed her to stay put and then pulled tetsusaiga from it's sheath.

By this point, the demon had already made it's way over to Miroku and Sango, who were to the far right of InuYasha and Kagome. Miroku held his staff up in front of his torso, defending himself from the danger to come. Sango panicked. She could not and would not fight this demon. She was two months pregnant! What of the demon hit her child? She couldn't bear to think of it. Although it was an accident, Sango had grown fond of the idea of a creature growing inside of her. It was a part of her, and Sango refused to let it be harmed.

She moved behind Miroku, her face scared. Miroku glanced back at her quizzically, curious why his brave demon huntress was not fighting. She'd usually jump at the chance of a good slaying, for it provided her with the stress relief she so desperately needed. He decided that it wasn't the most important matter at hand however, so he re-focused his attention on the demon before him.

It roared and threw it's head back, daring Miroku to come closer. Miroku was getting quite aggravated by the damned thing's taunting, so he wrapped his fingers around his smooth blue beads on his right wrist. With great force, he yanked them off, opening the wind tunnel and sucking the demon in. The air blew and whirled all around them, pulling hair and twisting clothes. Miroku finally sealed the hell hole, and took a deep breath. Sweat trickled down the back of his neck, his hair standing on end.

He felt it. Recently, every time he opened the wind tunnel, a searing pain would shoot through his body. He knew that his time was coming. It would consume him completely, and soon. Miroku clenched his fist. Damn it. Why was it so hard for him? He still needed to confess to Sango…

Or should he? Why give her the false hope of a relationship when he was going to literally disappear in a short time? He sighed. This totally sucked. He really wanted to destroy Naraku so he could hook up with the woman of his dreams. But apparently that was more than he could swallow.

"Miroku? Are you ok?" Sango asked, standing before him. Her eyes were wide with concern, her mouth a thin line.

Miroku plastered on a fake smile, "I'm fine my dear. You mustn't worry about me."

Sango pouted. She hated it when he lied to her. Why did he do that?

"Come," Miroku commanded, beckoning everyone to follow. "Let's make camp."

Obliging, InuYasha and Kagome went off to collect fire wood.

Sango stayed. She stood tall before Miroku. She took in a deep, confident breath.

"Miroku?"

Miroku squatted down, his back to her. He began to dig out a pit for the fire.

"Yes Sango?"

Sango glared at him. "Why are you lying to me?"

Miroku turned to her. Uh oh. He was caught. He sighed, lowering his eyes behind his bangs. Standing, he walked up to Sango. He took her face in his hands, cupping her jaw in his palms. He leaned down and swallowed her lips in a passionate, deep kiss.

Sango felt a wave of pleasure rush through her. Where had this come from?! She hesitantly returned the kiss, trying to match his passion. She placed her hand on his arm, and squeezed it slightly. Miroku broke the kiss, and pulled back. He stroked her face with his thumb gently, sending shivers through her body.

"Miroku…" Sango said quietly. "Why…?"

"Sango…" Miroku replied, his voice soft. "I fear I may not have much time left here. Please excuse me for kissing you but…I just wanted to make sure I was able to do that before I died."

Sango's eyes widened.

"Why would you want to…? No. More importantly; how much time do you have left?"

"I don't know," Miroku replied, turning his head to avoid her gaze.

"Why didn't you tell us?! Tell me?! Miroku we-…I care about you! You can't die! Especially not now! You're needed here! InuYasha needs you! Kagome needs you! _I_ need you!" Sango felt the tears pool in her eyes. "How could you do this to me?! How could you be so selfish?!"

"Sango…" Miroku whispered. "I'm sorry…"

Sango quickly brushed a tear from the corner of her eye. How could he leave his child all alone in the world?! How could he leave her?! She needed him! He comforted and consoled her! He was her life line! Without him, how could she raise a child?! Then again he didn't know about her being pregnant…

Should she tell him? If his time is near then…he deserved to know didn't he? He would want to know…. Sango took another deep breath. Here she went.

Miroku wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to him. He captured her lips in another entrancing kiss.

Well, there were going to be other times, right? He wasn't going to die tonight. She hoped. She had time to tell him. He wasn't going anywhere. Sango participated in the kiss, dropping the subject of confession completely.

"I'm so sorry Sango…" Miroku said, tears in his eyes. Sango was shocked. "I never meant to grow attached to you…I tried to push you away…I really did. I'm so, so, sorry!" he sobbed. A tear ran down his cheek slowly, then it disappeared under his jaw. Sango lifted her hand and wiped away the trail of water. He really must care for her if he felt so bad. Right? He did. He might even…love her? Yes! That's what he was trying to say! Sango hugged him tightly, resting her head on his chest. She listened to his heart beat steadily beneath his clothes. His hands rested on her back as he hugged her .His fingers played with her hair gently.

"Don't be sorry Miroku," Sango stated calmly. "I don't mind that we f-fell in l-love with each other." She had a hard time admitting it to herself. "Because I'm enjoying every minute of it. I don't care if you die. I mean, I don't want you to die but you know what I mean. I'll always love you, even after you die."

Miroku stared down at her. "Please Sango don't. I want you to meet someone else. Just forget me. Move on. Please! I only want your happiness! Nothing else!" he pleaded.

"Miroku I am happy!" Sango smiled up at him. "I love loving you."

Miroku was about to comment but he caught himself. His lip trembled as another tear threatened to escape from his eye. He leaned down and kissed her again, deeper than before. He loved the feeling of those soft, red lips between his. His personal rose petals, always available for kissing. The tear managed to fall, landing on Sango's cheek. It ran down hers, making it look like she was crying too.

They were crying together, for the same purpose.


	5. Month Three

-1Sango took a deep breath.

Shit!

How the hell would she get out of this one?! Kagome had just asked her to go to the hot springs! Would it be weird to decline? She always said yes…shit! Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit! This could not get any worse. And what if Miroku came to spy!? Sango gasped. That would be a catastrophe!

"Uh…."

"Common Sango you're filthy. Look at you! You're skin is caked with dirt and your hair is so oily, I could fry chicken on it," Kagome stated. She grabbed Sango's wrist and pulled her towards the dense forest. "You wouldn't want Miroku to see you like this, now would you?"

"I uh…I don't care what he thinks," Sango said, turning her head to the side. She blushed. Was it so obvious she liked him? Apparently so…

"O please Sango. Do you think I'm retarded?" Kagome went on. "You're head over heels in love with him. The least you could do is put some effort into your appearance."

Sango gulped. They had arrived at the hot springs. The water was clear, stilled by the lack of movement. Steam rose steadily from the liquid, swirling and curling into the air above. Kagome stretched her arms above her head and gave out a squeal of excitement. She stripped quickly, throwing her clothes to the side. Standing at the water's edge, Kagome dipped her toe into the hot water. She plunged her whole body into the pool, relaxing against a rock.

"Common in Sango-chan."

Sango looked dumbstruck.

"Uh…"

Kagome glanced at her, cocking her head to the side. "What's the matter?"

"N-nothing," Sango said. She confirmed it. There was no way out of this one. She had to do it, no wiggling out. Sango felt her heart beat rapidly, pumping blood to her brain, making her dizzy. She grasped the fold of her kimono, clutching it tightly. So far, she had been able to successfully hide the bump in her baggy kimono, but naked…there was no mistaking that she was pregnant. Sango dropped her kimono, turning away from Kagome. She stepped backwards towards the water.

"Ok now you're being ridiculous," Kagome sighed. "What are you hiding?"

Sango sighed. That's when she had an idea.

"Do you have any bandages? An old wound just opened up."

Kagome blinked. "Yeah in my bag." If a wound was serious enough for bandages, then why didn't she see any blood at Sango's feet? She was lying, that much was obvious. Kagome stood. "Let me get it for you."

Sango waited as she heard Kagome dress and rummage around in her bag behind her. Sango put her kimono back on hastily. She took in a deep breath. She was saved. For now.

"Let me bandage it for you," Kagome said, in an intimidating tone. She flew in front of Sango, bandages in hand. With one swift movement, she ripped her kimono opened, revealing the small baby bump beneath. Kagome gasped, her eyes wide.

"You're….you're pregnant?!"

Sango stared at her feet, hiding her eyes behind her bangs. Damn.

"Yeah."

"Who…Who's the father?!" Kagome inquired, fear in her voice.

"Don't worry it's not InuYasha."

"Miroku?!" Kagome second guessed.

"…."

"Sango, it's Miroku's isn't it?!" Kagome asked, this time more serious.

Sango sighed. "Yes, alright?"

"Why are you trying to hide it? Pregnancy is a beautiful thing. You should have told me," Kagome said, this time in a lighter voice. Her eyes were soft and her mouth curled into a gentle, friendly smile. Sango felt comforted by the sight, so she too smiled.

"He doesn't know."

Kagome glared at her. "How the hell can he not know?! He obviously knows he did it!"

"Actually…no. He doesn't. Remember when we went to that village with the festival a while back? Well…I didn't want to go to the actual festival so I decided to stay in my room. Then, Miroku…well…he came to my room with decorations and stuff and set up this whole, sweet setting. And he brought saké with him and we drank…a lot. So then he kissed me and I guess I just gave in…. And the next morning I woke up and realized what I had done so I grabbed my clothes, put them on and ran off. And he didn't say anything so I figured he just didn't remember because of the alcohol. So then I threw up and realized I was pregnant."

"Sango…" Kagome said, barely above a whisper. "You have to tell him…He deserves to know."

"But don't you see?!" Sango continued. "I can't tell him! He already has so many other, more important things to worry about! I'd rather have him focus on defeating Naraku and ridding himself of the wind tunnel than fondling an unborn child! I know he would want to know I'm carrying his baby, but I just can't tell him! You have to understand!" Sango felt tears pool in her eyes.

"Sango…" Kagome stated. "Please tell him. He'll hate you if you keep it a secret."

Sango ignored her statement all together. "Just please…" she said., looking away. "Don't tell him."

Kagome hesitated for a moment. She couldn't exactly disregard her wishes. Her story did have a sympathetic side to it…and she wanted to help. "Fine. I won't tell Miroku. I'll leave that to you. But I'm warning you, he's going to be pissed."

"I don't care."

Kagome sighed heavily. "You're impossible. Just be careful out in battle alright?"

Sango smiled. "Thank you," She whispered.

"Whatever. Common, let's go back," Kagome said, grabbing Sango's wrist yet again. The two departed from the hot springs and made they're way back to camp.

"Ah," Miroku said, smiling at the two. "Welcome back ladies!"

Kagome just couldn't smile at him anymore. And looking to her right, she realized;

Neither could Sango.

Keeping such a terrible secret locked up inside; it was ripping her apart.


	6. Month Four

-1This. Was. Taking. For. Ever!!!

Sango stared at the ceiling of the inn they were staying at, trying to count the number of paper screens attached to the rafters. She was only four months along, but she was ready to fucking kill herself! She sighed. Why was such a "wonderful" thing, (as Kagome put it), so god damn miserable?! Her legs and feet hurt, her shoulders couldn't stand the weight of the Hirakotsu, she couldn't sit down right any more either. InuYasha and Miroku were looking at her funny at dinner the previous night, when she had been twisting and fidgeting around on her mat. The lord of the castle had even asked her if she had a wedgie. Yes. That was how suck-y her life had become since she had gotten herself knocked up.

Sango sat up. She stretched her arms high above her head, feeling the baby's weight lift beneath her. She smiled and looked down at her stomach, placing her hands over the bump that shielded her unborn child. She caressed it slowly, wondering when it was going to start kicking and showing other signs of life. Despite all the pain it brought her, Sango still had an undying love for the thing. She couldn't help it. It was like an instinct, you just kind of have to love your baby.

There was a knock at the door. Sango panicked. She was only wearing a flimsy yukata. If Miroku came in and groped her, it would be all over. She hurriedly started to throw her clothes on sloppily, and finished by tying the knot at the back of her skirt loosely. Just in time for Miroku to open the shoji and step through the door.

"Miroku! You really shouldn't come barging in here like that! What if I were getting dressed?!"

"That," Miroku replied, "is exactly what I was aiming for, but alas, you're clothed."

Sango blushed and looked down at her lap. She twisted her face into a scowl. Then shifted her position. This truly was annoying, having to turn around every few minutes. Good thing she had a plan for the last two months of her pregnancy. There was absolutely no way in hell she would be able to hide an enormous stomach like that in her kimono, so she had come up with an ingenious plan. There was no doubt in her mind that it would work.

"So Sango," Miroku continued, interrupting her thoughts. "Are you feeling ok? You seemed to, o how should I put this? Been uncomfortable last night?"

"Y-yeah I'm fine. Is that all you came to ask about?" Sango snapped back at him. God he was so annoying sometimes! Couldn't he just leave her the hell alone?!

Oh jeez. There went her pregnancy hormones again. She didn't mean to bitch and whine. It just…came. It was like, in exchange for loosing all your friends and family due to your excessive bitching, you received a crying, shitting, wrinkly thing. Even though you loved that pooing thing more than life itself, it did seem like quite a sacrifice now didn't it?

"Well, yes. I was worried about you," Miroku responded defensively. Why was she being so difficult? It was impossible to get through to this woman. She was like the Berlin Wall for Christ's sake. You'd have to get an army to knock this one down. He chuckled to himself. That was why he loved her now wasn't it? His strong little, hard headed huntress. She wasn't like other women and that was what he found so interesting about her.

Sango huffed, "You shouldn't worry about me. You should worry about yourself, and the wind tunnel. That's the most important thing you should concern yourself in right now."

Miroku looked up at the ceiling. "O Sango," he sighed. "You're too kind to me."

Sango stood slowly, careful of the baby.

"You'd make an excellent mother."

Sango felt her breath catch in her throat. Her heart seemed to stop completely. She turned her head to look at him, her face shocked. Her eyes were wide, and her mouth was agape. Did he know?!

"W-what?"

"I said," Miroku repeated, "You'd make a good mother. I cant wait for you to bear and care for my children." He stepped closer to her, pulling his arm out as if he were going to pull her into a hug around the waist. Sango panicked. The one obstacle was jumped but if he hugged her, there was no doubt he would feel it. Squeezing her eyes shut tight, she threw her arms out in defense, her palms smacking against his face. She pushed, causing him to fall back. She opened one eye hesitantly, afraid of his reaction. That probably wasn't the way to treat the father of her child. O well. Her secret was safe. Again.

"God Sango what the hell?!" Miroku asked, sitting up. He rubbed his head softly. What the fuck was that about?! He had hugged her like that before no problem! Was she hiding something from him? No. Sango would never do that to him. Would she? He didn't like to think like that. His Sango, the Sango he knew, would never hide something or lie to him. He was positive.

"Sorry! Accident!" Sango replied, innocently.

Miroku stood, smirking. "If it was an accident," he said coyly, "then let me hug you." He got closer, this time defensive of her hands.

"No! Don't touch me!" Sango yelled, stepping back. She backed herself against the wall, then slid down to sitting position. Miroku kneeled down as well, then cornered her. She raised her hands in order to protect herself, but Miroku placed his hands over hers and pushed the backs of her hands to the wall. He stared down at her, as she stared up at him with watering eyes.

That's when it hit him. This situation seemed all too familiar. The way he was over her, and he had her against the wall…Why did it seem so similar to something…a vague memory in his mind?! He closed his eyes, trying to rack his brain of memories. This was kind of an intimate position, if the mood was right. Like a sexual thing….Miroku's eyes shot open in realization.

"Sango…" He couldn't believe it! He had slept with another woman, in the same way he was holding Sango now! He had cheated on her! How could he?! Guilt washed over him, drowned him in sorrow. Sango tore away from his grasp, and stormed out of the room. She ran down the hall as fast as she could.

Slam! Sango fell against the floor. Shit who had she run into? She looked up.

"Oh hey InuYasha. Sorry about that."

InuYasha pulled her up, a sour look on his face.

"Sango. Tell me the truth. Kagome won't tell me, but I'm almost positive I'm right. A couple of months ago, after that festival, you came out of that inn. You were drenched in Miroku's scent. For the past few months, you've been moody and in pain, I can read it on your face. You're pregnant."

Sango stared at him in surprise. There was no fooling InuYasha's nose.

"And now, when you just ran into me, I noticed you have something in your kimono."

"I'm not pregnant, I'm just fat."

InuYasha sighed, then looked at his feet, shaking his head. "You honestly think I'm going to fall for that? I may be stupid, but my instincts don't lie. You're pregnant, and you need to tell Miroku."

Sango felt rage build up inside her. Why did all these people think they could order her to tell him?! It was her own business! When she wanted to tell him, she would tell him. End of fucking story!

"I'm. Not. Fucking. Pregnant!" Sango shouted, running past him. She was sick of this! She hated it! She ran through the halls fast, turning the corners recklessly. Soon, she found herself outside, in the lord's garden. She walked over to a cherry blossom tree and sat underneath it. She leaned against it, staring up at the pink blossoms with teary eyes.

Stray petals broke from their flowers and drifted lazily down to rest on her body. Sango picked one up, and rubbed it between her fingers.

It was soft, like a baby's skin.


	7. Month Five

-1Miroku was confused. Sango had been acting like Kagome lately. Hiding in the presence of demons and refusing to fight. Lately, she wouldn't even wear her demon slaying outfit. She had gone from huntress to chicken in only a few short weeks. It was pissing him off. This wasn't the Sango he fell in love with. He missed his self-defensive, strong vixen of a woman. This new, moody, wimpy girl was not the same person.

Sango looked back at him from the front of Kirara. "Something wrong Miroku? You're being really quiet."

"No," Miroku said coldly. He glared at her. What was she keeping from him? Then again, he had cheated on her with another woman, of whom he didn't even remember. He sighed. Maybe she knew, and she was acting different to send a message…? Women sure were confusing. He could never quite understand the ways they handled situations, like this for example. Especially when he would confront her about the matter, she'd pretend she had no idea of what he was talking about, and act like he had broken her heart. Then get all dramatic on him. That was their weird way of dealing with this shit.

"Ok whatever you say," Sango responded in a preppy tone. She was in a surprisingly happy mood today, and nothing was going to ruin it. She smiled at the scenery before her, a beautiful lake surrounded by a field of flowers, bursting with color. It was kind of hard to look at, for there were thousands of multi-colored buds sprouting up next to each other. All the same, it made Sango extremely happy.

InuYasha crinkled his nose in disgust. Nasty. The scents of pollen and different fragrances overwhelmed his sensitive nose. Reminded him of those God awful cherry trees, like the ones at that lord's place where he had found out about Sango's pregnancy. On his way down the hall to tell Miroku, he had run into Kagome, who had practically demanded that he kept it a secret because of some stupid reasons he couldn't even remember.

Sango turned to Kagome, and flashed her perfect white teeth in a ecstatic smile.

"Let's camp here!"

Kagome smiled back. Fake. Pregnant people sure were weird. "Sure."

InuYasha groaned and landed. He hated obliging to Sango's every whim. It was so annoying. Kagome said they had to do it so they wouldn't send her onto a hormonal rage, but he thought it was stupid. He could handle some hormones. He was sure of it.

Sango hoped off Kirara and planted her feet onto the steady ground. She ran through the field giddily, feeling really light. Like she was high.

Miroku watched her in amusement. She sure had been acting strange. He smiled. O well. At least she was happy. He walked over to her and stood next to her as she squatted down to pick flowers.

"Jeez. She's completely lost it," InuYasha stated, sitting in a patch of petunia's. He sneezed.

Kagome sat next to him. "That's just what happens I guess."

"Let's go swimming," Miroku suggested, staring at the lake. "The water is very clean, I can tell by looking at it. And it's quite warm out."

Everyone froze up, waiting for someone else to make an excuse. All of a sudden, they all responded at once;

"I have a stomach ache," Kagome said.

"I uh, have a bad contagious rash," InuYasha blurted.

"I'm…I'm on my period!" Sango lied. Kagome and InuYasha looked at her with accusing glares, which she threw back at them. Like they had any better lies.

Miroku blinked. "O…k…" That was sure strange. He wasn't expecting such a dramatic reaction from one statement. He pondered their responses for a moment, then came to a solid conclusion. There was no doubt in his mind they were all hiding something from him. But what? It obviously had something to do with their bodies if they refused to swim. And that would also explain Sango not wearing her demon slayer outfit…. Wait. She didn't think she was fat did she? He hoped not…. But they seemed like they were all keeping the same secret, and he was positive that InuYasha wouldn't be subconscious about his weight…this was truly perplexing.

Sango yawned and stretched her arms lazily above her head. She was getting sick of loosening her kimono every week. She was actually getting worried. Was she eating the proper foods? Giving it the proper nutrition? She felt like a horrible mother, living off potato chips, ramen and rice. It needed better food than that surely. Sango bit her bottom lip nervously. Would that cause her to miscarry? She didn't know anything about babies and they're needs. Kagome had been reading a lot of books and giving her certain "vitamins" so maybe that was helping…

"Are you tired, Sango?" Miroku asked, kneeling down next to her.

Sango sighed, "Yeah a little…"

"You should rest then," he responded with a smile.

Sango followed his advice, thinking about the baby. She lied down in the middle of some daisies, and closed her eyes. After a few minutes, Miroku was positive she was asleep. He reached down and touched her shoulders gently, looking for whatever she may have been hiding. He moved his hands down to her fore arms. Sango rolled over, lying on her back. Her chest protruded upward, near Miroku's face. He was easily distracted from his search. He went to grope her breasts, a lecherous smile on his face.

"Don't even think about it," Kagome said calmly, glaring at him over the top of one of her magazines. InuYasha had fallen asleep next to her, his limbs sprawled out around him. Drool dripped from his mouth and drizzled down his chin. He snored loudly. Lovely.

Miroku stopped dead in his tracks, and felt a cold sweat form on the back of his neck. He snapped his hands back, away from his sleeping goddess.

"What were you doing?"

"Uh…" Miroku responded. This was the perfect opportunity. "I was searching her for what she is hiding from me."

Kagome felt the color drain from her face. How did he know? "What are you talking about? She's not hiding anything from you. Trust me. She tells me everything."

"Well maybe you're in on it."

Kagome looked down at the glossy pages of her magazine, ignoring him.

"Kagome. Please tell me. It must be important if she feels that she can't tell me."

She felt the guilt rise in her gut. She felt so bad for the guy. Not telling him was driving her crazy! She shifted uncomfortably. "There's nothing to tell Miroku. You should trust her more."

"I do trust her. She obviously doesn't trust me to know her secret."

"Just drop it. You'll find out eventually," Kagome replied. Obviously he was going to find out when the thing was born. You can't really hide a screeching baby. People have tried unsuccessfully in the past. It just wasn't a good idea. So why was Sango even trying this? It was pretty ridiculous.

Miroku sighed, then leaned against the only tree in the vicinity. It was a large maple tree, sticky with sap and had rough bark. He gave up. This sucked. Why did Sango feel as though she had to hide things from him? Was he not trust worthy? Just when he thought they were establishing a better relationship too…. Miroku hid his eyes behind his bangs. It was better this way wasn't it? To cut all ties with her. She probably knew about him cheating on her, so she would probably never forgive him. He had to drop it. Move on. It's not like he had much time left anyway.

Miroku looked down at his right palm. There was no doubt in his mind that it would open soon. He clenched his fist tightly, in aggression and anger. The gold ring that wrapped around his middle finger dug into his skin, but he didn't care. He felt tears well in his eyes. He had messed things up with Sango, and he regretted it. What kind of person was he?! He should have been happy that she was out of his life! She could find someone else, someone who wouldn't leave her! But instead he wanted her back. He wanted to open his eyes and see her beautiful face every morning. He wanted to run his fingers through that silky brown hair everyday. To spend time with that gorgeous personality he had fallen in love with. He wanted to make love to her fantastic body, and whisper sweet words of love into her ear every night. To make and raise a family with the woman of his dreams.

A tear fell onto his wind tunnel beads, unnoticed by anyone.

Just like he was, unnoticed. Invisible. Nothing.

And all too soon, he literally would become that; nothing.


	8. Month Six

-1Sango rubbed the space between her eyes in frustration. Everything seemed to be piling up on her recently. She felt pressured to find Naraku and destroy him. To avenge her fallen comrades from her village. To save Kohaku. To Save Miroku. To complete the jewel. To avenge Kikyo. To avenge Koga's comrades. To care for and deliver this baby. Speaking of the baby. It was finally to the point where it hurt to pee, and Sango felt her…intimate areas start to ache. A lot. It was beyond annoying. She wanted to just shove her hands down her shirt and rub her chest sometimes, but she knew that would get Miroku horny and Lord knows we don't need that to happen.

Just as if he could read her mind, Miroku reached down and fondled her butt. Sango sighed. It actually did feel nice, like a massage, and it was just what she needed. She closed her eyes in relaxation, much to Miroku's surprise. He smiled his stupid idiotic grin and went for her chest, only to be stopped by a surprised gasp from Kagome.

"I sense the sacred jewel!" Kagome shouted in InuYasha's ear.

"Naraku," InuYasha scowled under his breath. He snarled. That bastard needed to die, now more than ever. Miroku had to live to see his child, he was going to make sure of it. No way in hell was he going to let Miroku and Sango play into another one of Naraku's schemes.

A tree branch snapped to the left. InuYasha turned his head to face the noise in the nick of time. He swerved to the right, dodging Naraku's bone growth by an inch. Strands of silver hair drifted around him as he landed on the ground. He placed Kagome down next to him to guard her. Yanking Tetsusaiga from it's sheath, he stood before Naraku in battle stance.

Naraku was in his newest form, slimy tentacles spewing from his backside. They curled and twisted, slashing at the air angrily. His kimono blew slightly in the breeze, along with his sea-weed like hair. His armor, composed of his very own bone, shielded him from the danger to come. The giant read eye in the center of his stomach blinked, it's yellow rim squinting at the prey below. Naraku raised an arm to his face, his fist clenched. Another eye stared down at InuYasha and his group, sneering at them as Naraku did.

Naraku cackled as his fingers grew long, dangerously seeming to touch the sky.

"Hello InuYasha," he said maliciously.

InuYasha glared up at him, hate brewing in his intestines. He growled.

Naraku turned, inspecting each member of the group thoroughly. When he got to Sango, his eyes widened in a crazed manner, and his mouth curled into a malevolent smile. He brook into hysterical laughter, throwing his head back in joy. He then resumed his terrifying gaze at the woman.

"Sango, I had no idea you were like this," he spoke softly. He shot a tentacle out from his barrier, towards his prey. It wrapped around her body, squeezing her slightly. Sango could feel the gooey slime leek through her clothing, etching onto her skin. She felt nervous sweat drip down her face and neck. How did he know?! She shook in fright, afraid for her child's safety.

Miroku ran up to Naraku's tentacle. He swung his Shakujou down onto it fast and hard, trying to sever it from his beloved. Naraku laughed at his pathetic effort, then slammed another tentacle into Miroku's stomach, sending him flying into a tree. Miroku smashed into it with tremendous force, falling to the ground in pain.

"Miroku!" Sango called out in fear. She squirmed in Naraku's grasp. Naraku looked from her to Miroku and back again. He laughed again.

"Oh I see. It's his! How interesting!"

Sango couldn't tear her gaze away from her fallen companion. Was he ok?! Why wasn't he getting up?! She called out his name again, this time, more desperate.

"Miroku! Houshi-sama! Miroku-sama?! Answer me!" She called him by every name she could think of. He still didn't respond. The color drained from her face. She saw a small pool of blood form around his head. It seeped into the grass under him, and soaked his clothes. Sango screeched. She knew he was going to die soon but not like this!

"O calm down he'll live," Naraku went on. "Your baby on the other hand," he smiled, "is another story." He raised a bone limb above his head, ready to strike. An arrow pierced the air, shrieking as it cut through the tense atmosphere. It collided with Naraku's weapon and shattered it, causing shards of bone to cascade around Sango. She raised her arms above her head in defense, only receiving a few cuts and bruises.

Naraku turned his head towards Kagome slowly. His face was of pure rage, his expression more evil and more hateful than ever before. When Kagome met eyes with him, she felt her knees go weak. She dropped to the ground, feeling all the energy leave her body.

"Kagome!" InuYasha shouted. He ran to her aid, and pulled her into his arms. He glared up at Naraku. "What did you do to Kagome?!"

"I just knocked her out. Using some of the power of the sacred jewel of course."

"You bastard!" InuYasha yelled, following it up with a battle cry. He set Kagome down gently, then picked up his sword. He raised the transformed blade into the air, then ran at Naraku full throttle. The Tetsusaiga glowed red, turning into the barrier-destroying version of itself. He rammed it into Naraku's barrier. Sparks exploded into the air, stinging not only InuYasha, but Naraku and Sano as well. Sango cringed in pain as she felt welts form on her skin from the burns.

InuYasha used as much strength as he could, forcing the Tetsusaiga as far into the barrier as he could manage. Finally, he cracked it. Naraku realized it was time to retreat. He dropped Sango onto the ground. She fell with a thump, her arms wrapped around her stomach for protection. Naraku encased himself in a tornado of demonic aura, disappearing into the air. Wind blew and swirled around the vicinity, as a voice called from the black clouds;

"Don't think that that baby will last longer than the monk Sango. I will not rest until I have destroyed everything that is precious to you!"

Sango stared up at the sky with tears in her eyes. Why was he such a prick?!

Miroku groaned and rolled over to lie of his back. Sango crawled over to him as fast as she could. With shaking hands, she held his head to rest on her palms. Blood trickled between her fingers, sticky and wet. She lay his head back down, and grasped her kimono skirt. She took it off, then tore in into strips. Wrapping his head in the green fabric, Sango surprised a sob. She prayed he'd be alright.

Later that night, They had all made it back to Keade's house to re-cooperate. Kagome lay on the left side of the room, covered by a thin white blanket. InuYasha sat next to her, staring at her. What had that bastard done to her?! If she didn't wake up he swore he would kill him! InuYasha clutched the Tetsusaiga with a shaking fist in rage.

Miroku lay on the other side of the room, Sango sitting net to him. She stared down at his wind tunnel hand, he shining blue beads sparkling in the moonlight. Purple cloth wrapped around his arm, drenched in sweat. Sango bit her bottom lip. He was sweating a lot. That was a sign of death approaching wasn't it? Kaede said he would be alright, but was she right? Sango couldn't help but worry. She reached down and entwined her fingers with his, holding his hand. Squeezing it tightly, she prayed for his well being.

Miroku opened his eyes slowly upon her contact. He moaned in pain, closing his eyes tight.

"Miroku!" Sango cried in happiness. Thank God! Her baby still had a chance to have a father!

"San…go?" he stuttered weakly. He looked up at her with tired eyes. Then smiled meekly.

"Yes. Are you ok?!" She asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine. Thank you for worrying," he smiled wider, coyly. "I knew you loved me."

Sango blushed crimson red. "I-I do n-not!" she denied. Not like she hadn't said it before. But Miroku had already fallen asleep. She smiled at him. His skin was soft and white, and his eyes were kind and surprisingly full of life. He had a certain silly air to him, and always knew how to cheer her up. She stroked his cheek lightly. He was like her child, her grown up baby boy. She felt like she knew what being a mother was like. And the thing wasn't even born yet.

Trust us Sango, you should be glad it's still inside you.

Baby's are a lot of work.

Especially when you have to hide them from the fathers.


	9. Month Seven

-1Ok you psychotic people. I KNOW that her stomach is getting huge. I KNOW that she's getting a huge appetite and that she should be eating crazy food. I KNOW that she can't hide it in her clothes anymore. I'm not retarded, and I have a freakin plan. So stop, (in your mostly wonderful reviews) telling me my flaws! Please! I'm only thirteen people! THIRTEEN! It would be quite disturbing if I had had the pregnancy experience, don't you agree?

(By the way; I know some people are confused about the time of her pregnancy. Each chapter, after chapter two, is a month. So chapter three is month one and chapter four is month two. Ect. We are currently on month seven.)

Thank you.

Sango looked at the food before her.

Ew.

Rice and fish?! The rice was fine but…that fish! It's scales were raised from being sliced up. It's piercing blue eyes stared at her, bearing a hole in her soul. She felt her heart being wretched out and thrown onto the ground, getting stomped on by the horses in the stables outside. Her eyes watered. Poor thing! Who would kill an innocent fish?! It probably had a wife back home! Children! And the palace fisherman would be so cruel as to tear it away from all that?! How could they?! A tear ran town her cheek.

Kagome smiled and hastily ripped the fish out from Sango's plate. O jeez. There were those hormones again. They had been getting increasingly worse as the days rolled by. She was emotional over everything! It was ridiculous! It was just a fucking fish! What was her deal?!

"Do you uh…want something else, Sango?" Kagome asked, friendly despite her thoughts. Even if her best friend was pulling a Britney Spears on them, she still had to care for her. She was pregnant. And nothing was more important then keeping her happy.

"Y-yeah," Sango sniffed. "Will you get me…Takayuki with soy sauce and wasabi and teriyaki sauce. Oh! And throw some Soba with makkori on top!"

Kagome sweat dropped. She felt her skin crawl. Could you say EW?!?!?! Both InuYasha and Miroku were pale across the room. Their faces were of utter disgust, a cold sweat pooling on their foreheads. Miroku felt sick. He placed his chopsticks down. He had suddenly lost his appetite.

"Ok…" Kagome said, standing up. She left the room, trying to remember everything Sango had said.

Miroku stared at her blankly. "Wont all that make you sick?"

Sango blinked back at him innocently. "Why do you say that Houshi-sama? I think it sounds great."

"Alright…whatever you say." He returned his attention to the food before him and picked at it. He had been starving, because his injury had made him feel so famished. A white bandage was wrapped around his head, a remnant of his previous battle. It still hurt and he had a killer head ache, and all this Sango emotion and guilt about Sango was so not helping.

Kagome came back in a few minutes later, huffing and puffing. She had a plate of the messy mixture, steaming in the cold air. She set it down on Sango's plate and stood back. Sango stared down at it. She lifted a chopstick into the air and poked it. It jiggled. Sango laughed and continued to poke it, thoroughly amused.

InuYasha snickered. It was so funny to see her act like this. He looked over at Miroku. He looked so confused. He laughed harder. This was proving to be entertaining.

Sango yawned, and stretched. Her stomach protruded from her kimono, bulging at the stomach. Kagome gasped and jumped in front of her, blocking her from Miroku's view. Sango stared at her with tired eyes. She raised her brow in curiosity.

"You're showing!" Kagome whispered.

Sango panicked. She covered her stomach with her arms, hugging herself. She ran own the hall to the next room, slamming the screen shut behind her. Had he seen?! No. He would have ran after her right? Yeah. It was all good.

There was a knock at the door. Sango felt her heart stop. SHIT! It was him! He had come after hadn't he?!?! O my God! This was horrible! Sango paced the room anxiously and started to sweat. How was she going to explain herself this time? Would he be angry? Or sad? What it he killed himself?! Sango's hormones began to raid her body of all common sense and calmness. She bit her nails in anticipation, then took a deep breath.

"C-come in."

Miroku opened the door and stared at her with serious eyes. He glared at her, and it hurt her worse than the glare of the fish. She gulped, and turned away. She felt him walk closer, and she stepped back. She had to stay away from him at all costs.

"Sango…we need to talk about something serious. I've know for a while and I think that I need to confront you about it. It's been eating away at me for a long time. I'm sure you know what I'm talking about."

Sango felt tears coming. They pooled in her eyes, then trickled down her face.

"Please! Don't cry! You deserve better than me anyway! I'm not right for you!"

She looked at him. What was he talking about? Of course he was right to father her child.

"No one but you Miroku. I love you."

There was an awkward silence.

"You shouldn't love me," Miroku stated, turning his head to the side in shame. How could she say that?! "I have already wronged you. There is no way we could be happy together."

Sango was confused. How could making her pregnant been wrong? Sure it was an accident but still. "Wronged me?! What are you talking about!? It may have been a mistake but-"

"I cheated on you Sango! How can that be right?!" Miroku shouted, staring at her. Streams of water that were tears glistened on his cheeks. His eyes were red rimmed, and his mouth was a wobbling line. Sango felt like laughing. Thank God. He still didn't know. …Wait a second. He did _what_?!

"What?!" Sango shrieked. "When?!"

Miroku sighed and hung his head in shame. "A while back…It must have been the night we stayed at that place. With the festival. Red lights and the bonfire and…the alcohol. I must have met a woman and gotten drunk and…we…together…." he suppressed a sob. "I'm so sorry Sango. I don't remember anything. I woke up the next morning naked and alone, but the spot next to me was warm. I must have bedded another woman that night."

Sango never thought it would be so hard not to laugh. He thought he had cheated on her? Ha! He had done her, got her pregnant! There was no other woman! Poor ignorant little man. He knew nothing.

"I'm not asking for your forgiveness," he continued. "I know I have committed a terrible act against you, and I'm sorry. All I ask is for you not to hate me. For if you did, I wouldn't be able to keep living."

She stared at him, her eyes sparkling. How sweet! But she had to act sad and offended. He didn't know that he was being mislead. If she didn't act out, he might have thought it would have been ok for him to go out and cheat, and he might do it for real. That was so not happening.

She turned away, and fake sobbed. "Just leave me!" She screamed. She dramatically swept her hand out to the side, and covered her eyes with her other hand. A smile peeked out from under her palm. "Just go! I don't want to see your face right now!" This was so fun. She felt like an actress.

"Sango…you…you don't hate me do you?" Miroku choked out.

Sango pretended to ponder the thought for a minute.

"I haven't decided yet."

Miroku sighed sadly. "Fine. Please don't be rash. Try to understand where I'm coming from. I was drunk, and you obviously didn't have any objections to me talking to her so-"

Sango cut him off; "I said leave! You're only making I worse! I wish to be alone!"

Miroku obliged, and left the room without another word. Sango snickered to herself. She laid down and began preparations for her master plan. She couldn't believe she was getting away with this!

You know what I find funny? Sango has said "shit" in almost every chapter. It's funny isn't it?

To the reviewers; tell me. How much do you like this story? The idea and the writing I mean. Please tell me in your reviews. I would highly appreciate it. Thank you.


	10. Month Eight

Hey people. I'm sorry, but I was out of ideas to pass the time. This chapter, (month eight), is just for fun. It had absolutely no actual meaning and I apologize for that. But the next chapter (month nine), I guarantee will satisfy you. I can't decide if I want it to be the last chapter or not. But if you do read, (which I hope you will because it's going to be AWSOME!), REVWEIW FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!!! PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you.

* * *

Thank God for Kagome. 

Without her, none of this would have been possible.

Hot sweat stuck her hair to the back of her neck. Her clothes plastered themselves to her body, creating a disgusting feeling of being wet and dry at the same time. She shifted uncomfortably under the heavy blanket that covered her body. Two more blankets were piled on top of that one, a total of three enormous goose-down blankets. All to hide her excessively large stomach.

Sango smiled despite her discomfort. It was ingenious wasn't it?

She had brewed this one up all by herself. Although, without Kagome, it would have been impossible. Sango was feigning an illness, one that forced her to stay an invalid for at least two months. Kagome used her future illness knowledge to give it a name; malaria. Kagome told InuYasha and Miroku all the details, telling them that Sango could not get out of bed on any circumstance. The perfect way to hide the last two months of her pregnancy. Sango had been carefully watching her diet, practically eating only enough for the baby. She had to watch her weight, so that they wouldn't notice fat on her face or arms. It had been planned carefully and was pretty much flawless.

Kagome came into Keade's house, holding the "medicine". She had to give Sango medicine. She was dying of malaria after all. InuYasha and Miroku sat against the wall, staring at the girls nervously. Kagome poured the "medicine" into a cup and handed it to Sango. It tasted exactly like water, but Kagome said she added syrup and something called food coloring into it to make it thick and green. So far, it had successfully fooled Miroku.

Sango pretended to cringe as she gulped the sweet mixture. It was sort of a treat actually. She could lounge around on her ass all day and got to be waited on by Kagome. Sweet.

Miroku stood, and walked out of the room. He had to learn more about this sickness that Sango had. He ran to the village, frantically trying to find the doctor's office. Finally, he saw it. He ran in, flinging the bamboo coverlet to the side. A man with a long black ponytail sat at a small table, sipping sake and reading a book. His kimono was dark blue, the color of someone of higher importance. Miroku felt kind of powerful, considering he wore purple, which placed him above the doctor.

"Doctor," Miroku declared, sitting near him. He got on his knees and bowed Japanese style in front of him. "I need to hear your knowledge on a certain illness that my…my soon-to-be wife has. I love her very much and I do not want to loose her to this illness."

The doctor placed the book onto the table and turned to him, his hands resting on his knees. He too was sitting, and his face was the same as Miroku's; serious.

"What is it called?"

"Malaria I believe," Miroku stated, getting up and copying the position of the doctor.

The doctor stared at him. "That is very serious. I need to see how bad the case is."

"Will you come back with me? It is not a very far walk."

"Of course." He stood, followed by Miroku. They both left the building and made their way to Keade's.

Kagome sat next to Sango, the two chatting and giggling. Upon Miroku's absence, Sango dove under the covers, peeking only her head above the covers.

"I've brought a doctor," Miroku said, crossing his hands into his kimono sleeves.

At one glance, the doctor's expression changed to that of one of confusion. There was no way in hell that she had malaria. What was going on here? Kagome panicked. She knew that the doctor had already figured it out.

The doctor stepped closer to Sango, then kneeled down next to her. Sango's eyes peeked out from the covers, wide and nervous. Shit!!!! He was going to ruin her plan! She squeezed her eyes closed tight, trying to make him go away. His hand reached down and pulled the cover back.

InuYasha tackled Miroku down to the ground at the same time as Sango screamed; "Go away you freak-ass weirdo!" and shoved the doctor down. She quickly grasped the blankets and covered herself again.

"What the hell?!" Miroku and the doctor screamed in unison. Kagome pulled the doctor up by the arm and yanked him outside. She began to explain the story to him in detail, and begged him to keep it a secret. Meanwhile, inside, InuYasha argued with Miroku to distract him. Sango watched nervously from her nest, afraid for the worst.

The doctor came back in, his face now of an actor, and made his way back over to Sango. He kneeled down next to her yet again, and stared into her eyes with re-assurance.

"I know you've heard that I am some what of a pervert, but fear not my dear, I shall not touch you inappropriately. For I know that you are taken and that this man loves you very much. So relax." He said. He stared at her, with eyes that told her to play along. Sango blushed at his words. How did he know? What had Miroku said?

The doctor placed his hand on her forehead, than felt her pulse under her jaw. Sango shivered at his touch. He was really handsome. Sexy even. She felt herself get turned on, most likely due to her pregnancy hormones. Who knew they made you horny? His hands wandered down her neck and touched her chest, groping her a little. Sango blushed and giggled a little.

The doctor's face froze as his head smothered itself in to her chest. Sango blushed deeper, then looked up a little. Miroku's staff was collided against the doctor's head, Miroku standing confidently at the end of his Shakujou. He snatched the doc's ponytail and yanked his head up, placing his face next to the doctor's head. The doctor chuckled nervously as Miroku glared at him menacingly.

"Cease this gambol if you value your life."

The doctor put his hands up in defense as he smiled. "I'm sorry I'm sorry. I meant no harm. She is pretty hot."

Miroku smiled, "I know, I know! Isn't she?"

Sango waked them both on the head with her fist, a vein popping on her forehead. Her lust was gone, replaced with anger. Stupid idiots. She tucked herself back into her covers and pouted at their idiocy. She pretended to fall asleep.

"She'll be fine. All she needs to do is rest and she'll be fine. I assure you."

"That's a relief," Miroku responded with a sigh.

"Of course," the doctor sneered, placing his hand out in front of Miroku, palm up. "I expect payment for my services."

Miroku glared at him, "I believe you touched my woman. Keeping your life is reward enough, don't you agree?"

The doctor sweat dropped. "Of course of course. Thank you for your generosity." he bolted out of the hut and ran back to his office, resuming the reading of his novel. Miroku sat against the wall near Sango, and stared at her. Thank God she's going to be alright, he thought with a smile. He closed his eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

Reminder; this chappie was for kicks. (But the doc will come back). Please read on when I update again!!! And don't forget to review! 


	11. Month Nine

-1Ok this is it people. This is part one of the two part ending. PLEASE REVIEW! I wrote this in a hurry however, so no flames. Please remember my age and do not criticize the whole birthing process in the next chappie, part two. Enjoy.

Month Nine; Part One

Miroku paced the outside of the hut nervously. He bit his bottom lip in frustration and anxiousness. Sweat was running down his neck. InuYasha stood against a tree, his arms folded over his chest. It was actually kind of funny, this whole situation. Sango had succeeded in hiding the thing, as surprising as it was. But now, how was she expecting to hide a live baby? She acted like Miroku was supposed to die before the nine months were up, and now, she seemed disappointed that he was still alive. Meanwhile Miroku was absolutely convinced that Sango was hiding something from him, and was determined to find out what that something was.

Analyzing things like this were so fun.

Inside, Kagome was trying to mentally prepare Sango for the birthing. She had been giving Sango oils to rub in…places, and had been almost overdosing her with vitamins.

"I want to make sure it comes out all right," Kagome assured, "this is going to help. Trust me."

"Alright," Sango said, her eyes drooping. She was beyond exhausted. She hadn't been sleeping well, for she had been up constantly, re-positioning her covers. She had to make sure that she wasn't revealed in the night. Having to be up before Miroku was also tiring, and she had to do so because he had wandering hands. God only knew what he'd try to do while she was sleeping, especially since he thought she was keeping a secret from him.

Which she was.

Her stomach growled noisily, causing her intestines to vibrate. She looked up at Kagome, holding out her hands greedily.

"Food. Now."

Kagome sweat dropped. She mentally reminded herself that her servitude was almost over. She stood without a word and left the hut, heading towards the village. Miroku watched her go. Well, if he wasn't going to get any info out of InuYasha, he was going to get it out of Kagome. He ran after her, a determined look etched on his face.

InuYasha watched them go, confusion in his eyes. He knew he couldn't leave Sango alone and defenseless, but he also worried about Kagome being alone with that pervert. InuYasha evaluated the situation more thoroughly, then decided that Miroku wouldn't do that because Kagome would tell him and then he could rip that bastard's head off with his own hands.

In the village, Kagome was busy collecting numerous items of food. She scowled. This was seriously making her poor. Sango should get off her fat ass and go buy her own food. Kagome pouted, then mentally slapped herself. Obviously Sango couldn't move. And she did need proper nutrition. She continued to purchase the food, and cracked a reluctant smile. She was such a good person.

Miroku ran up next to her, his hair scattered from it's ponytail. He was breathing heavily and he was sweating, as if he had been trying to catch up to her.

"What is it Miroku?" Kagome asked, holding up a head of cabbage.

Miroku caught his breath and stood before her with confidence.

"What are you and Sango and InuYasha hiding?"

Kagome ignored the question, and began inspecting the leaves of her greenery.

"Are you listening to me?" Miroku asked again, more serious.

Kagome continued to ignore him. This was bad.

"Kagome!" Miroku yelled, knocking the lettuce out of her hand. He grabbed her wrists and slammed her against the wall of the nearest building. Kagome was shocked by his actions. This was so un-Miroku like. Her face was pale and scared, but that didn't cease Miroku's rage.

"Tell me what's going on. Tell me now!" His face was only two inches from hers. His eyes had a fire lit behind him, a fire that frightened Kagome. She cringed and turned her head to the side to avoid his menacing gaze.

"I-I don't kn-know anything."

"Liar! I'm sick of this! I know you're all keeping something from me and I hate it! I know it involves Sango and me somehow! Please!" he begged. "Just tell me." His voice became softer, more sincere, at the end of his statement. Kagome looked back at him, his eyes now transformed. They were softened by his tears, and they twinkled in desperation. He looked so sad. Kagome felt her breath catch in her throat at the sight of those eyes. She wanted to tell him.

She opened her mouth slowly, hesitantly.

"Sango is p-"

"HELP!" a man screamed, cutting her off. "Help!"

Kagome took her chance to escape, tearing herself away from Miroku's grasp. She ran to the terrified man, and tried to calm him.

"What's the matter?"

"A-a man! There's a man! S-some kind of demon! A h-horrible, horrible man! He…H-he attacked my village, and he…he destroyed e-everything!" the man sobbed. "He k-kept screaming "InuYasha! Get me InuYasha and I shall stop this rampage!" He took my wife and c-children hostage! I'm the h-headman, so he figured I'd be the most reliable to retrieve this InuYasha a his p-party. Please! You must help me find him! My f-family is at stake!" He grabbed onto Kagome's sleeves and shook her in desperation. Kagome stared into his eyes. She had to help this man. She glanced back at Miroku, who nodded in response.

"We'll help you. Just give us a few minutes to get InuYasha."

The man nodded frantically. "Hurry!"

Kagome and Miroku retuned to Keade's hut. Kagome explained the situation to InuYasha as Miroku went inside.

"Kagome finally I'm soooo hungry!" Sango exclaimed, jumping from her covers. Realizing it was Miroku who walked through the door, she scrambled to re-cover herself.

"Sorry to disappoint you." Miroku kneeled down next to her and took her hands in his.

Sango stared at their hands, and blushed. She looked up at him, and he gazed at her with those deep, purple eyes.

"Sango I need to tell you something. My wind tunnel is a lot worse that I've been letting on."

Sango gasped. "What? How bad is that?"

Miroku let go of her hand, and outstretched his right palm to her. He flexed his fingers apart, revealing the small tear between his middle and ring fingers. Air wisped around it, sucking into the thin line. Sango stared at it in horror. Why hadn't he told her?!

"Miroku…" she whispered. She brushed her finger tips against his palm lightly, sending shivers through his body. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Tears were pooled in her eyes.

"Sango I'm sorry. I didn't want you to worry. I thought you hated me anyway."

"No! That's not true!"

Miroku glanced at her eyes, but it was too painful. He hated to see her cry.

"I have to accompany InuYasha and Kagome to another village to save them from Naraku's clutches. I'm afraid I may not come back from this one."

Sango's lips quivered.

"N-no! You can't die! I love you!" she cried.

Miroku took her face in his hands forcefully, pulling her head to his. He captured her lips in the most passionate, entrancing kiss he could manage. This could be the last time he got to hold those soft, red rose petals in his own lips. He felt sorrow well up inside him. Sango placed her hands to his chest and forced him away from her.

"No! Stop!" She grabbed his hands. "You don't understand!" She shook the covers from her body. Miroku looked at her curiously. She brought his hands down and placed them on her stomach lightly, keeping her gaze upon his face. It took him a moment, but his eyes widened in realization in only a few seconds. He gasped loudly, then tore her kimono opened to reveal her enlarged breasts and…and the most beautiful thing he ever saw.

He re-positioned his hands on her now bare belly, rubbing it slowly.

"Sango…" he breathed. "This is what you've been hiding?"

"Yes…"

"W-who's is it?" He asked, his voice quivering.

"Your's."

Miroku looked into her eyes, searching for lies. She put her hands over his, gazing up at him.

He racked his brain of the previous nights, trying to remember when he had done the deed. That's when it all flooded to him. The memory rushed into his brain, a tidal wave, knocking his old thoughts out. She was the woman he had slept with all those nights ago. He had never cheated on her! He stared down at the bump, and caressed it again.

"M-my…my baby is in here."

Sango nodded.

The baby kicked under their touch. They both smiled down at it, but then returned their gazes upon each other. A tense sense of seriousness filled the air until Miroku broke the silence.

"Then why didn't you tell me sooner?!" Miroku yelled, feeling angry all of a sudden. He had a right to have known! It was his baby after all! This wasn't the type of thing to keep secret!

"I-I'm sorry M-Miroku," Sango stuttered, fear in her voice. She knew this was going to happen. "I d-didn't want to burden you with a-anymore troubles than you already had. I wanted you to focus on defeating N-Naraku instead of tending to my every need."

"Don't you understand Sango?! This would have given me more motivation to defeat Naraku sooner! Why wouldn't I want to live with you and our baby?!"

Sango turned her head away from him, shamed.

"I figured you'd say it was an accident and that you'd want nothing to do with it."

Miroku grabbed her jaw with his hands and turned her to face him.

"No! That's not true! Sango I love you!"

Sango stared downward at his hand.

"How can you say that after all this time?! You've been flirting with other women and you paid no head to me! You didn't try to stop me when Kurenosuke tried to court me! You didn't care at all! How can I believe you when you say this?!" she screeched, tears running down her face.

"I've loved you all along! Ever since the moment I met you-"

"Don't pull that shit with me!"

"Would you just listen?!" Miroku shouted, getting agitated. "I tried to push you away because I knew I was going to die! I didn't want you to fall in love with me, because when I die, I'm going to leave you! I was only trying to protect you Sango! I love you more than anything in the entire world!"

Sango stared at him, then sobbed loudly.

"Miroku…"

He pulled her into a romantic hug, squeezing her in his arms. Her belly pressed against his, forcing her away a little, but the didn't care. He nuzzled her neck with his nose, inhaling her sweet scent. She cried into his shoulder and he could feel the moisture through his cloak. She wrapped her arms around his torso as far as they could go, and buried her face in his chest. She felt so warm and comfortable in his arms. She wanted to stay like that forever.

Miroku pulled away.

"I'll be right back. I promise."

Sango's eyes widened in fear.

"No!" She screamed, grabbing onto his kimono sleeve. "I won't let you go."

"Sango I have to. I promise I won't use the wind tunnel-"

"No!"

"You're being ridiculous!"

"No you are! You have a baby here! You can't die! You can't leave me here all alone with this…this thing!" She sobbed. "I'm scared. I don't know how to take care of a child…"

Miroku bent down and kissed her belly lightly, receiving a kick from the baby in response.

"A promise is a promise Sango. I will come back. Have a little faith in me, would ya?"

Sango couldn't stop the tears. She felt so emotional all of a sudden.

"F-fine…just don't break you promise."

Miroku kissed her again, then left the hut.

Sango watched him go, anxiousness building inside her.

The baby was kicking like crazy, and it was making her uneasy. She rubbed her hands against her belly, massaging it slightly.

"Shh…"she cooed. "He'll be back."

She looked at the door where he left.

"He promised."

Moo ha ha!!! Evily cliffy of DOOM!!!!!!!!!


	12. Month Nine Part Two

Month Nine; Part Two

Sango lay on her futon, fidgeting anxiously. She couldn't help but feel as though Miroku was dead. She wanted to stop thinking such ominous thoughts but she couldn't. Sweat beaded on her forehead and ran down her forehead and neck. She closed her eyes in concentration and tried to confirm it. Was this a contraction? It had to be.

"K-Kaede!" Sango yelled. She gripped her covers in angst. Pain shot through her body, racking her nerves of all feeling, making her numb. She inhaled a shaky breath, tears pooling in her eyes. This was scary.

Kaede ran in, frantic. "What is it Sango?"

"I-I think I'm h-having a contraction…"

Keade's eyes widened.

"Hold on child! I'll retrieve the proper herbs! Just stay calm and don't move!" She commanded, exiting the hut. Sango heard her footsteps disappear into the forest, leaving her alone. She groaned in pain, and looked down at her lap. She squeezed her eyes shut tight, and cried out.

Thunk.

Someone had entered the hut. There was no way Kaede was back. Who…? Sango looked up a little, enough to see a shadow sketched onto the wooden floor. Realizing who it was, her head shot up. Tears flowed from the corners of her eyes as she smiled in disbelief.

"Kohaku…?"

"A-Anu-ue…" he responded. He was standing in the doorway, clad in his demon slayer outfit. He stared at her stomach, his expression both scared and happy. His mouth broke into an enormous smile. "Wow…you r-really are…" he gasped. He walked up to her, and placed his hands on to her enlarged stomach. The baby kicked hard, and Kohaku's smile widened. He looked up at Sango with sparkling eyes, and she smiled back.

"What are you doing here?" Sango asked.

"I was following a lead on Naraku, when I came upon InuYasha and the rest of the group. They were heading towards the Naraku lead as well, but when I noticed you weren't there, I asked about you. Houshi-sama told me to go see you cause you had something special with you…. I'll take a guess that by his words, he's the father?"

Sango nodded in response.

"I just came to see, but I think I'm going to go help them."

Sango stared at the ground, a sad expression on her face. "If you really have to…But I'd rather you stay here out of harms way."

"Don't worry Anu-ue. I'll do my best for you and your baby."

"Kohaku…"

He smiled at her and stood up. "You don't have to say it. And," he said, walking towards the door. He rested his hand on the doorframe and looked back at her over his shoulder. His smile warmed Sango's heart. "I'll do everything in my power to protect Houshi-sama for you. Good bye Anu-ue," He ran off before she could respond.

Sango outstretched her hand to where he disappeared, flexing her fingers out to catch him. She clenched her fist as another contraction came upon her. She cried again.

Why was everyone leaving her?

"Naraku!" InuYasha bellowed. "Prepare to die!"

"Like I haven't heard that one before hanyou!" Naraku slammed an enormous tentacle down into the earth, just inches from where InuYasha was standing. InuYasha jumped to the left, swinging Tetsusaiga down. Swirls of white and yellow jumped from the blade as it sliced the air in two, heading straight for Naraku. They re-bounded from the red barrier, spreading off in all directions. InuYasha quickly jumped in front of Kagome and shielded her with his body.

Naraku cackled at his pathetic attempt. "Face it InuYasha! I'm only missing one single shard of the Shikon Jewel! You have lost! Surrender now and I will spare you're lives!"

"Never!" Kagome shouted in response. She drew her bow and fired a sacred arrow to Naraku's body. It screeched as it soared through the air, heading straight for the bastrad's heart. Blue light trailed behind it, glittering in it's sacred glow. Naraku grinned as the arrow pierced his flesh, causing him to explode. Fragments of his body floated around inside the barrier, but instantly began to re-form.

InuYasha cursed under his breath. Kikyo was right; there was only one way to destroy this guy. Before she had died, Kikyo had placed a sacred light in the demonic power of the jewel. Once Kohaku's purified shard was connected with the larger portion of the jewel, the whole thing would be purified. This new, holy jewel would instantly purify Naraku, destroying him completely.

Kohaku ran up to the group, scythe in hand. InuYasha looked him up and down. Could they really kill a twelve year old boy? True he was technically dead but…

Miroku stared at the disgusting collaboration of demon's that was Naraku. He scowled. He knew that the only way to kill him was to sacrifice Kohaku. He could not and would not do that to Sango. It would destroy her.

"Houshi-sama," Kohaku said, keeping his gaze on Naraku. He hid his eyes behind his bangs, but a sad smile was upon his lips. "I know how to kill him."

"Kohaku…"

"Just promise me," He said solemnly, facing him. His eyes were closed in happiness, and his smile was giddy and hopeful. "Promise that you'll take good care of Anu-ue. She really loves you Houshi-sama. And I think that she needs you, especially since you are going to have a beautiful baby together."

"W-what are you talking about? Of course I'll take good of your sister-"

Kohaku cut him off, "That's all I needed to hear. Tell Anu-ue I love her, and…and that I'm sorry."

Miroku ran towards Kohaku, a determined look on his face. Kohaku raised his scythe to his neck and dug the blade into his skin far enough to break skin. A single tear ran down his cheek, glistening in the sun light. As soon as it fell from his jaw, Kohaku yanked his hand to the right, slicing his neck clean open. Blood spurted outward, showering Miroku in red. Miroku's eyes were wide, his mouth open in shock. He dropped to his knees as he stared up at the sky.

"Kohaku…NO!" he punched the ground, causing blood to splash around his fist.

Naraku laughed maniacally.

"Oh that's just too bad," he said smugly, reaching down to the jewel shard with an extended tentacle. He brought the shard to his body, sticking it into the center of his chest. It sunk in slowly, like a rock in mud. Soon, his skin closed over the hole. He smiled psychotically, throwing his head back and laughing. In an instant, he ceased his laughter and looked down at his chest.

"What is this?!" He yelled, bringing shaking hands to his chest. He tried to remove the jewel from the encasement that was his own body. Light escaped from his skin, shooting out in all directions. He screeched in agony, his limbs spreading apart in pain. His eyes rolled white as blood seeped from his pores.

An enormous explosion erupted in the sky. Tiny shards the size of sand grains sprinkled from above. Blood showered like rain down upon InuYasha and Kagome, who stared up at the place Naraku once was.

InuYasha smiled. He gabbed Kagome and pulled her into a hug around the waist, then kissed her deeply. He swirled her around and cried out in joy.

"Finally!"

Kagome smiled down at him, happiness sparkling in her eyes. What a relief.

Miroku stood up slowly, Kohaku's scythe was in his shaking hand. He turned to InuYasha and Kagome, his glare intense. His face had blood artistically splattered upon it, and his eyes were lit with that angry fire. InuYasha and Kagome's smiles fell as their skin paled.

"This is no time to be celebrating. We have to break the news to Sango that her brother has died."

"R-right," InuYasha stuttered, setting Kagome down. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it lightly. "Let's go."

Miroku nodded and the three headed back to the village.

Miroku gulped. Night was upon them, a thick blanket of a shadow covering the land. Crickets chirped in the bushes behind him, increasing his nerves. He clenched his fists. Staring at the building before him, he took a deep breath and one hesitant step. He stopped. The infant cried inside, screaming it's beautiful song. Miroku smiled down at his feet. He couldn't help it. He was terrified. That…that thing inside was his. It was a part of him. He had helped create it! He wanted to hold it and fondle it but…it scared him.

Closing his eyes, he bravely entered the hut.

Sango sat against the far wall, Her shoulders slumped. Wet, sweat drenched hair clung to her neck and her face, and her eyes were red rimmed.

She was the most gorgeous he had ever seen her.

In her arms cried the baby. It's eyes were clenched shut it it's terror, it's mouth open in it's ear piercing scream. A white cloth clung to it's slightly purple and blood wetted skin. Sango held it carefully, smiling down at it lovingly. She held her finger up to it's cheek and stoked it lightly, calming it. It ceased it's crying and looked at her finger with wide, curious, purple eyes. It grasped her finger in it's miniature one, squeezing it. It giggled as it marveled the feel of another human's skin.

Miroku smiled proudly. He ran up to the pair. Ripping off his wind tunnel beads, he uncovered his now un-cursed hand. He reached up to his child and touched it's cheek, holding it's small face in his palm. It's skin was soft, like Sango's lips. Tears came to his eyes as the baby looked at him and smiled. It reached it's hand out to him and touched his nose, giggling.

"Miroku!" Sango gasped. She smiled, "I'm so glad….! Oh my God! Y-you're touching it with your right hand…"

"I wanted the first thing I ever touched with this hand to be my child."

"Miroku…"

He smiled at her.

"I uh…," Sango said, blushing and looking away. "I seem to have bore you a son."

Miroku's smile widened. "May I…?"

Sango nodded and carefully transferred the baby from her arms to his. He stared down at it, his fear instantly replaced by love. Warmth spread through his body as his feelings for his baby increased.

The baby began to screech and cry yet again, this time out of hunger. Miroku handed the child back to Sango as she lowered her kimono to her waist. She took the baby and began to feed it, much to Miroku's viewing pleasure. He smiled again.

"So where's Kohaku?"

Miroku's breath caught in his throat. He frowned.

He hesitated, but could see that the awkward silence was making Sango anxious. He had to tell her.

"Kohaku….Kohaku told me to take care of you. He knows that I love you and he knew that you needed me to take care of our baby. He was a very strong boy who knew what was best for you Sango. But before I could stop him he…h-he slit his throat to sacrifice himself to Naraku. It was to save me…"

Sango gasped. "WHAT!?"

"I'm sorry Sango," Miroku whispered, hiding his eyes behind his bangs.

"Why did you let this happen?!" she screamed, sobbing hysterically. "How could you do this to me?! He was my brother!" she spat. Miroku felt a pang in his heart. He hated to see her like this.

"He wanted to die Sango! He killed himself! I tried to stop him, I really did!"

"Not hard enough!" She yelled, staring down at the baby. "H-he's g-gone…I knew I shouldn't have let him go! I knew it!" she choked.

"Sango…"

She cried to herself for a while, trying to calm down. She reminded herself that Kohaku was never meant to live anyway. And after he regained his memory, he had been drowning himself in guilt. He had wanted to die, and she knew it.

"W-what should we name the baby?" she sniffed, looking back at him.

"….Kohaku."

Sango's eyes widened.

"B-but he just died."

"You're brother has been dead for a long time Sango. He had no soul for months and even after he regained his memories, he was killing himself with his sins. He had been dead all along, just living here serving the purpose of avenging his and your family. Now, thanks to him, justice had been served. Should we not dignify him by bestowing his name upon the child he sacrificed so much for?"

"…Y-yes…your right Miroku." She looked down at their new baby, now fast asleep in her arms.

Miroku smiled at it. "Kohaku…I love him."

"Me too…" Sango cried, both in despair and in joy. "Me too."

* * *

Gotcha. Bet you didn't see that one coming eh? Well. I'm going to put an epilougue onto the end and stuff so please don't abandon this story quite yet! Oh and by the way, I REALLY want to know what you thought about this chapter in particular so REVIEW!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!! And thank you. . 


	13. Family

SORRY!!!! OMG i am SOOO sorry! I'm an idiot.

Heres the epilogue.

* * *

Sango stood at the center of the room, biting her bottom lip nervously. She fidgeted in her heavy kimono, it's fabric rubbing against her skin. Clenching the white cloth, she turned her head slightly to the right to face the man standing next to her, but quickly looked away, her cheeks stained red. The flaps of her head piece smacked the sides of her face lightly. This only caused her to blush more, remembering full force why she was there.

Miroku stared at Sango, a proud smile on his face. She looked gorgeous in a wedding kimono. It graced her body and complemented her skin. Her lips were painted even redder than their natural shade, and her eyes looked beautiful. He bent down and kissed her passionately, right on cue. Behind them, InuYasha and Kagome cheered in their friendly manor.

Sango broke away, blushing furiously. Miroku smiled wider. She was so cute.

And now she was his wife.

Miroku squeezed her hand, then pulled her to him. He removed the elaborate piece from atop her scalp, and kissed her forehead. Sango tore away, red. Miroku stared down at her confused.

"Not in front of Kohaku," she said in a loving tone. The pair smiled at each other, then turned to Kohaku who was perched on Kagome's lap. He had a head full of ebony black hair, the same color as Miroku's. His enormous purple eyes blinked at his parent's, curious at their stares. He was clad in a little black kimono, loosely fitting his miniature body. Sango hoisted him up into her arms, supporting him under his butt and by the back. He giggled at the sudden movement, then clapped his hands together in joy.

Sango smiled a him, laughing a little at his cuteness. He stopped laughing, then looked down at Sango's chest. He giggled, then smiled lecherously. He banged Sango's boobs like drums, her face a cherry.

"That's my boy," Miroku stated proudly, smacking Sango's butt. Sango let out a little yelp of surprise, as her face turned a shade of maroon. InuYasha and Kagome laughed at her. Miroku joined their chortling, feeling giddy. Sango pouted for a moment, then let herself go. Kohaku was confused, but assimilated, laughing with the pack.

Sango looked around her. This was her family.

Who would have thought that her brother's death could have led to something as wonderful as this? She silently thanked God for replacing the tears of sorrow with tears of joy. Smiling, she undid her kimono and fed her child, cradling him protectively. Miroku rubbed her back as he stared at her chest hungrily, and she giggled while blushing. He kissed her tenderly, licking the remnants of her lipstick away. InuYasha and Kagome reached for Kohaku, trying to shield him from profanity. They were the protective aunts and uncles, and Miroku was the loving father and husband.

Yes. This was her family now.

And she loved it.


End file.
